GOLPES DEL DESTINO
by annamalfoy1996
Summary: EL DESTINO TUVO QUE DARLE CIERTOS GOLPES AL EGO DE DRACO MALFOY PARA QUE APRENDIERA A VALORAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA HERMIONE GRANGER.


El día que me di cuenta que si la extrañar.

Draco Malfoy, cuando escuchas ese nombre se te viene a la mente un joven con clase y gran estilo al caminar, al hablar, al vestir en todo se podría decir, también se viene a la mente el gran ego que tiene el señorito Malfoy, hasta que llego el momento en que su ego entendió que en este mundo no solo existía el, sino que no iba a ser feliz sin ella, fue el día que se dio cuenta que extrañaba a esa sangre sucia a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Cuando la vi, me di cuenta que los papeles se invirtieron, antes ella me veía cuando llegaba a las fiestas, buscando cualquier excusa para acercarse, ahora yo era el que quería ir a platicar estar cerca de ella, la veo sonriendo a mi dirección mi corazón se acelera, y se para al darme cuenta que ella no me ve a mi, lo ve a el, el que siempre estuvo cuando yo la rechazaba el que le pedía la oportunidad que yo le rechazaba a ella. Al verla sonreír así, recordé ese ultimo día que hablamos, cuando me dijo que me tenia que decir algo, si hubiera sabido que al decir no, la única fuente de felicidad que tenia se me ira para siempre, hubiera dicho si en todos los idiomas.

-Te tengo que decir algo importante Draco- me dijo con una mirada seria, ya sabia que iba a decirme

-Dime- sonreír.

-Se que siempre te pido lo mismo pero ahora será diferente- hizo una pausa para agarrar valentía - quiero que me des la oportunidad, pero no de intentar algo por que ya se que no sientes nada por mi, sino que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte.

La mire con cara seria, ya no pedía una relación, pedía una oportunidad de entrar en mi corazón y conquistarlo no lo pensé no tome el tiempo que tenia que tomar, las palabras salieron de mi boca, palabras de un niño que no quiere sentar cabeza.

-Sabes que no busco una relación, sabes que esto solo era para el rato, te dije que no te enamoraras- sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, sabia que se llenaron de lagrimas, pero en lugar de eso saco a la leona que tiene guardada y me dijo las palabras que siempre tendré en mi mente, y que me atormentaran toda mi vida.

-Ahora te lo digo enserio, y lo cumpliré no como las otras veces ahora es real. Ya no me busques, ya no quiero nada contigo, ya no quiero ser algo que puedes usar para bajarte la calentura búscate alguien mas. Ya me canse, ahora solo buscare ser feliz y darle la oportunidad alguien que realmente me valore- dijo con una seriedad, siempre me decía lo mismo, pero el tono que uso esta vez era diferente con mas decisión, salió del cuarto llevándose con ella mi felicidad.

Los primeros días fueron normales, la veía y ella me ignoraba, por mi mente no pasaba ninguna preocupación por que al final siempre volvía o eso creía yo, a la semana y media note un pequeño vacío en el corazón, y le mande una nota en forma de avión donde le pedía verla donde mismo a la misma hora , la vi cuando la leyó, me busco con la mirada y cuando me miro me dedico unos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos me quede helado, pero mi ego no admitiría nada, la espere donde siempre en nuestro lugar secreto nunca llego, lo mismo paso todas las noches a la misma hora durante un mes.

Un mes me tarde en darme cuenta que esto se había acabado, exactamente un mes cuando vi que ella ya no sonreía para mi sino para el, ese brujo de pacotilla, que le decía algo al oído y ella se reía, esas risas eran mías, su sonrisa debería de ser solo para mi, y ella la malgastaba con el. En ese momento me di cuenta que algo en mi si la iba a extrañar pero mi ego seguía sin querer admitirlo.

Al darme cuenta que ella no regresaría a mi busque la forma mas ridícula de todas para llamar su atención tratar de darles celos, me le paraba enfrente con cualquier chica que se me atravesara, no importaba la casa lo que quería era verla hervir y que llegara a nuestro lugar secreto en la noche estuve dos meses de mi vida dedicado a ese plan no funciono, solo la aleje mas, me di cuenta que mientras yo buscaba enojarla, el otro buscaba enamorarla con pequeños detalles, estando al tanto de el.

Al cuarto mes de separación decidí hacer lo que el hacia, le comencé a mandar flores, notas, chocolates, la esperaba en el pasillo cada que terminara una clase para preguntarle si quería que la acompañara y ver como se sentía ese día, pero cada que llegaba era tarde el siempre estaba.

Mi ego se canso y decidió curar esa herida llamada Hermione, con alcohol no funciono se hacia mas grande cada vez que estaba ebrio la veía a ella, sonriendo agarrándome la cara con esa ternura, viéndome a la cara como si fuera lo mas hermoso y puro que existiera cuando era ella la que tenia ese lugar. Me aislé, me aleje de mis amigos. Todo lo que resto del curso estuve solo tomando cada vez que podía en mi habitación, salía solo para clases, la comida le pedía algún elfo de la cocina que me la mandara al cuarto no quería estar cerca de ella por que me moría mas por dentro al ver que su sonrisa que alguna vez fue para mi era de alguien mas.

Hasta que llego el día de hoy en la mañana cuando Blaise me suplico que fuera a la fiesta de fin de clases, para olvidar esa depresión que cargaba, acepte, por que hoy seria mi ultima noche en Hogwarts y ya no la vería nunca mas, ahora si estaría condenado al olvido por completo.

Fue cuando vi esa sonrisa que mi ego pudo admitir por fin, que la extrañaba fue el día que me di cuenta cuanto la extrañaba en mi vida y que daría todo por volverá a tener en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo y la añoro en mi vida.

* * *

El día que el ego de Draco Malfoy se daba cuenta que su felicidad siempre iba a depender de ella y que la había perdido para siempre (o eso creía el, nunca sabe lo que el destino como me llaman muchos, tenia planeado) fue el peor momento de su existencia, si supiera que este golpe solo fue para que pudiera valorar mas al amor de su vida cuando la volviera a tener en su vida no me odiaría tanto.

…

HOLAAAAA! Primero que nada primero iba a ser un pero lo voy acabando este 6 de septiembre del 2017 a las 6:47 pm en mi clase de PIE, donde me nacio hacer al menos 5 capitulos de este fic, que oficialmente nombre los golpes del destino

Quiero que algunos capítulos estén narrados por Draco, Hermione y el destino. Casi siempre el capitulo lo va a comenzar el destino y terminar el con alguna frase que nos deje con intriga

CON MUCHO AMOR ANNA MALFOY


End file.
